


Ugly Sweater

by cosmicpeachcloud



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Office AU, countdown to christmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 10:20:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17160212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicpeachcloud/pseuds/cosmicpeachcloud
Summary: Countdown to Christmas: Day 22- Ugly Sweater





	Ugly Sweater

The CEO loved to decorate the office with Christmas things as soon as December 1st hit. Even if you didn’t know what day it was, you knew it was at least December when the boxes of holiday decor were pulled out of storage and placed at the center of the office floor.

 

“Daniel, the star is off center. Fix it.”

 

“Oh my god.” The CEO groaned. “I come here to escape my parents questioning me about getting a wife but I still have to deal with a work wife? Sungwoon hyung, please.” He complained all the while doing as his secretary said.

 

Sungwoon gave his approval of the positioning of the tree topper and collected his paperwork. “First of all, _husband_. Second of all, this place would go to shit without me. Third of all, I would never marry you.”

 

Daniel followed him into the equally as decorated copy room. “Really? You would never?” The childish CEO smirked.

 

Sungwoon ignored his cries for attention as always and leaned against the fax machine. Daniel placed his hand on the wall behind Sungwoon and towered over him.

 

“You really would never?”

 

Sungwoon looked up at his face that was so close to his and would have been uncomfortable if he weren’t used to it. “I’m the brains of this place.”

 

“And the beauty.”

 

Silence echoed around the room as they stared at each other.

 

Sungwoon raised an eyebrow at him. “Thanks for noticing.” Daniel chuckled loudly after his secretary who left the small room after adjusting the blue garland above the door entrance. “Don’t you have paperwork you should be sending me?”

 

“Yes.” Daniel replied. “Like a paper with my name and phone number on it.”

 

“I don’t need your business card.” Sungwoon called over his shoulder. “I designed them.”

 

Sungwoon was unsure when this flirtatious banter began between CEO Kang and himself. It was the textbook office romance except without the real romance part. Daniel loved to tease Sungwoon and play little pranks on him like he was an elementary school student but when it came down to business they were a pretty well oiled machine. Sungwoon had been hired over a year and a half ago and he really felt like he served a grand purpose there. To help the childish idiot who ran the entire company.

 

There were days when Sungwoon was positive that the CEO harbored a crush on him. If it was raining and Daniel knew Sungwoon didn’t have an umbrella, he would give him his or at least hold his jacket over the top of their heads as they ran to their cars.

 

Daniel may be annoying sometimes but deep down he was really sweet. The holidays brought that trait out in him even more. Leaving candy canes on Sungwoon’s desk with sticky notes that counted down to Christmas. It never failed to make Sungwoon smile every morning.

 

Until one particular morning when there wasn’t a note. Sungwoon was in an oddly jolly mood so he went to Daniel’s office intending to ask where his note was but he overheard some voices so he stopped himself before entering.

 

“What’s up with you and Sungwoon hyung? You guys are like husband and husband.”

 

Sungwoon perked up at the mention of his name and strained his ears to listen.

 

“Yeah. You guys act like a couple. Do you really like him?”

 

“No!” Daniel chuckled. “I don’t like him. I’m just joking around with him.”

 

The round of jokes and laughter after that soured Sungwoon’s mood. He was honestly hurt but he wasn’t going to let it show so he went back to his desk and threw himself into his paperwork.

 

After that day, whenever Daniel flirted with him Sungwoon didn’t give a reaction. At first Daniel just thought he was having a bad day and wasn’t in the mood to joke but eventually he realized his secretary was flat out ignoring him.

 

“Hey! I’m getting coffee.” Daniel bounced up to Sungwoon’s desk with a noisy necklace made of bells. “Do you want to come with? I need an extra pair of hands to carry it for me.” He snickered but Sungwoon shuffled some papers on his desk and stood.

 

“I don’t have time. Someone else can do it probably.”

 

Daniel pouted. “But I want you to do it.”

 

“Are you sure about that?” Sungwoon said under his breath as he walked away.

 

Holiday music played softly throughout the office as Daniel liked to fully delve into the Christmas spirit.

 

“Kiss me underneath the mistletoe. Show me baby that you love me so. Oh, oh.” Daniel sang entering the copy room with a ball of mistletoe in his grasp. He repeated the line to his secretary, singing the lyrics right into his ear.

 

“Can you stop?” Sungwoon pushed him harshly and Daniel was shocked. The secretary snatched his papers from the machine and stalked to his desk.

 

“Sungwoon hyung, can I speak to you in my office, please?”

 

Sungwoon absorbed his irritation and closed out his computer. “Sure.”

 

“Did I do something wrong? Did I offend you in anyway?” Daniel questioned as soon as the door was closed.

 

Sungwoon crossed his arms. “I’d like to keep this professional between us, Daniel. I’m going to lunch.”

 

“Wait!” Daniel called desperately. “What did I do? I’m going crazy trying to figure out why you won’t speak to me!”

 

Sungwoon’s stoic face was starting to crack. “Nothing. You didn’t do anything.”

 

“Hyung, just tell me! It’s killing me.”

 

The secretary shook his head more to himself than to Daniel and headed for the door. “I just don’t want to _joke around with you_ anymore is all.”

 

Instantly Daniel knew what he was talking about and he filled with frustration. Sungwoon must have overheard what he said to Seongwoo and Jaehwan and it twisted his insides to see how obviously hurt his secretary was.

 

Daniel followed after Sungwoon as the older male moved to the elevators, ignoring his pleas.

 

“Hyung, I lied! I didn’t mean what I said. I just didn’t want the guys to keep teasing me.”

 

Sungwoon stepped into the empty elevator and hit the ground level button. Daniel’s hands were gripping the sides of the doors so Sungwoon reached out to pry them away.

 

“It’s fine.” He said, hitting the close button. “It wouldn’t have worked out anyway.”

 

The elevator door closed as Daniel stood on the other side heart aching at that response. “Why not?” He asked quietly but Sungwoon was already gone.

 

 

On Sungwoon’s desk the next day was the note he had gotten so used to seeing except this time it was a yellow sticky note with a blue candy cane attached that said “I’m sorry.” Sungwoon tossed the candy cane into the draw of his desk and went to find some coffee.

 

During their weekly meeting, Sungwoon could feel Daniel’s lingering stare as everyone listened to their marketing director. Sungwoon met his gaze once and it was a mistake. If it was possible, Daniel’s puppy dog eyes became even sadder.

 

“Before we end this meeting I just want to remind everyone that our annual office party is tonight. Bring your best ugly sweater and-” 

 

“Alcohol!”

 

“Meeting adjourned.”

 

Sungwoon fled the room without letting Daniel get a word in edgewise.

 

 

The Christmas party was in full swing by the time Sungwoon arrived decked in his pretty cute ugly sweater.

 

“Hey! That’s no fair! Your ugly sweater isn’t ugly!” Jaehwan yelled with a point of his finger. He staggered and Sungwoon eyed the red cup in his hand.

 

“How is he already gone?” Sungwoon asked Jisung, pointing to his head.

 

“Bad day at work. Computer crashed.” Jisung explained, steering Sungwoon towards the refreshments table. “Have a drink. You look stressed.”

 

Sungwoon let Woojin the computer tech mix some rum into his eggnog. There was a slip of the hand with the rum bottle so Sungwoon drank it very slowly. He was distanced from the CEO but upon inspection of the room Sungwoon didn’t see him and wondered where the taller male was.

 

“He’s in his office.”

 

The voice belonged to their intern Jinyoung. Jinyoung was quiet but very observant.

 

“I overheard your argument that day. Sorry.” He raised his can of Orange soda. “He’s sulking in there.”

 

Sungwoon followed Jinyoung’s pointed finger and with tense shoulders dragged his feet to Daniel’s office. He knocked loudly on the door to be heard through the annoying Christmas music and was granted entrance.

 

“Who is it? Oh.”

 

Sungwoon stayed by the door, nursing his rum filled eggnog. Daniel’s ugly sweater was truly ugly. Printed with various realistic looking cat heads. “Why are you in here?”

 

Daniel averted his gaze to the ground. “I’m not really in a festive mood.”

 

“Christmas is your favorite holiday though.”

 

Daniel just looked at him. “I’m sorry I made things awkward for us. I ruined everything. Hyung, I really like you. Always have. For you to hear me say what I said the other day was just...” His shoulders slouched defeated.

 

“Bad timing.” Sungwoon said meeting Daniel’s gaze again.

 

“Hyung, I’m-”

 

Sungwoon waved his free hand. “Stop apologizing. It’s okay. For the most part I’m over it already. Let’s enjoy the party.” He turned towards the door but Daniel was quick to catch him before he walked out.

 

“No. Don’t be over it. Don’t be over me. Give me a chance.”

 

Sungwoon leaned away because since when did being in close proximity with Daniel make him this nervous. “I don’t know, Daniel.”

 

The truth was that he did know but he was afraid to admit it. The reason he had concealed his crush all this time.

 

“You don’t know what? Me? Yeah but you know us.”

 

Sungwoon’s hesitant roaming eyes peeked up to Daniel’s earnest face and he just didn’t want to deal with it. He removed his hand from the CEO’s and opened the door to a sprig of mistletoe hanging above his head courtesy of Seongwoo.

 

“Ohhhh! Look who’s underneath the kissletoe now!” Seongwoo announced idiotically.

 

“Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!” Most of the drunken coworkers cheered on.

 

Sungwoon shook his head vigorously. “No no. We’re not doing it.” Everyone booed loudly. “Yeah, boo me. We’re not-” 

 

In an instant, Sungwoon’s back was pressed against the doorframe and Daniel’s large hands were wrapped around his face. Sungwoon’s breath hitched. Daniel said nothing but his gaze asked for permission. When Sungwoon didn’t push away, only bit his bottom lip, Daniel leaned in.

 

Daniel’s breath was minty like all the candy canes he liked to eat. Their kiss was as sweet as the sugar cookies Sungwoon loved, and he couldn’t get enough.

 

Ignoring the catcalls and ruckus in the background, Daniel smiled, thumbing at Sungwoon’s cheeks. “Will you go on a date with me?”

 

Sungwoon’s heart was happily thumping around in his chest. “Depends,” He said and Daniel wrinkled his nose.

 

“On what?”

 

“Do I have to plan it?”

 

Daniel merrily laughed and kissed his secretary once more. “No,” He said. “This one is all on me.”


End file.
